Gaming entertainment systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or other controller. A user manipulates the controller to send commands or other instructions to the gaming entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the controller may be provided with several buttons or knobs operated by the user, such as a joystick. Each of the buttons or knobs corresponds to a desired action to be carried out on a display of the gaming entertainment or virtual-reality system. Other gaming and virtual-reality systems further provide virtual-reality gear such as 3D glasses or mats having motion sensors which the user steps on to track the user's feet to give the user a perception of being in virtual reality.
The action carried out on a display or screen of the virtual-reality or gaming system is limited to a representation of a general position of the user while on the mat. The user's physical hand motions such as punching, swinging, or waving and the like are not detectable by the mat, therefore these virtual-reality or gaming systems provide only a limited feeling of “reality” to the user.